Life As We Know It
by Nita21
Summary: Rose Weasley has just received the biggest shock of her life. The only person she can confide in is her best friend Alice. How will she get through her final year of Healer Training unscathed? Rose/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a multi-chapter fic. Main pairing will be Rose/Scorpius. The idea just popped into my head after seeing a preview of the new Katherine Heigl film 'Life as we know it' with Josh Duhamel, and I started writing this on a whim. Hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue – St. Mungo's**

"Are you sure?"

Alice nodded.

I was still skeptical. "Absolutely, One hundred percent-,"

"Positive." She finished.

I looked at Alice Longbottom, my best friend since our first year at Hogwarts with a look of complete and utter dread.

This _cannot_ be happening.

I started to hyperventilate. What was I going to do? I cannot believe I let this happen! How the hell could I be so bloody stupid?

Alice; noticing my panic-stricken expression, began to rub soothing circles on my back and tried to keep me calm.

"Look Rose, I'm sure everything will work itself out. Just stay calm and try to relax."

"Relax!" I shouted, jumping up and throwing my arms around like a lunatic.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to relax? Alice, I'm _pregnant_. My dad is going to kill me! Don't you see? My life is over!" I pulled my hair and screamed in frustration.

Alice winced. "Rose honey, please don't do that," staring fixedly at the ball of red hair in my hand as she said this.

I sighed defeated and collapsed into the nearest chair feeling completely and utterly lost. I just began my third and final year of healer training here at St. Mungo's along with Alice. I worked hard for this. I sacrificed my social life at Hogwarts in order to make perfect grades so I'd get accepted into the healer training program here at the hospital.

And now look at what I've gone and done; I've gotten myself _knocked_ up in my _final _year of training. Merlin, I'm an idiot. There was no way I'd be able to graduate now. If my calculations are correct, the baby would be due in early May, a month before our finals. How I'd manage that, I couldn't possibly know.

"Who's the father?" Alice asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

I hesitated. The question was inevitable. "I …can't say."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, looking shocked. "Don't you know who the father is?"

"Of course I know who the father is!" I shouted indignantly. "Geez Alice, what kind of girl do you think I am? I don't just sleep with random guys."

Alice pursed her lips. "Well judging from the state you're in and the fact that you don't have a boyfriend, you obviously did."

"Alice!"

"Sorry," she muttered lowering her gaze and looking guilty.

I knew she was just peeved because I wouldn't tell her who I'd slept with. Alice and I were close, we told each other _everything_. For instance, I knew Alice has secretly been in love with my cousin Al for years. She confided in me one night in our seventh year when she was feeling really depressed. Al had just asked out a Ravenclaw in our year. Her name was Alicia and she had long strawberry blond hair and baby blue eyes. Al had been convinced he was in love. That is, until he found her half naked with a fellow Ravenclaw by the name of Eric Davies in a broom cupboard at the end of term. Al had been heartbroken and was completely devastated. I'm not sure if he'd ever gotten over that. Ever since then, he's been having one off's with random girls. Scorpius Malfoy helped him out in that department. Al used to be a gentleman but under the influence of his best mate; he's become a complete tosser. He uses women for sex, and then dumps them the next day. Malfoy is the embodiment of Satan himself. I absolutely _hate_ him. Oh, and did I tell you he's also the father of my baby? Yeah. I was really drunk and I'm guessing he was too cause if Al ever found out he'd slept with me, he'd kill him. No joke. As appealing as that thought may be, I don't particularly fancy the idea of my cousin spending the rest of his life in Azkaban.

"…Rose? Rose? Rose!" Alice screeched, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry. I was just lost in thought."

"I'll say. You've been like this for weeks now. You have to stay focused and try not to lose you're head. We're in our last year of training Rose; you can't afford to space out now. We'll get through this."

Alice grabbed my hand and looked at me earnestly.

Alice. Sweet innocent Alice. I looked forlornly back at her. She really is a rather striking girl with warm brown eyes and short cropped dark brown hair, the same colour as her father Neville Longbottom. I wish Al had asked her out instead of Alicia. Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with two morbidly depressed individuals. If only life were that simple. But good things in life never come easy, do they?

I nodded mutely back at her and managed a weak smile.

Alice beamed. "Good. Let's get going then. Hlr. Pye is expecting us in the Spell Damage Ward this morning and we don't want to be late."

As we headed into the hall, Alice suddenly halted in her tracks and turned back to me slowly. I raised an eyebrow inquiringly, wondering what the hold up was.

She hesitated. "Um, Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to Missdagane and lumos for reviewing my first chapter. It really meant a lot and motivated me to keep writing. **

**Lumos: in response to your review, I'll try to update weekly. I'm not sure how many chapters there will at the moment but as soon as I do, I'll let you know.**

**I wrote this in a hurray, so if there's any typos or grammatical errors, I apologize. As an avid reader, I know how irritating that may be.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday**

Ugh. I never thought this day would end. Hlr. Pye definitely has it in for me. He's been hounding me all day. Can't he see I'm in a fragile state? No, of course he can't. However, this stress really isn't good for me …or for the baby. I try not to think about the fact that I'm carrying the spawn of Satan in my womb. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I've been imagining a platinum-haired red baby with two horns on its forehead and a spiked tail. I add a pitchfork in for good measure and picture it grinning menacingly back at me.

I shuddered. I really shouldn't be thinking about this.

As I was making my way out of the hospital, Alice ran up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "So Rose, any plans tonight?"

"Plans?"

"Yeah. Are you doing anything after?"

"I'm not sure. I think we're having dinner at the burrow tonight to celebrate my birthday, that's what we usually do."

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Alice, please don't tell me you planned a surprise birthday party for me," I said sternly.

Alice feigned shock. This girl seriously couldn't lie to save her life. "What? Of course not! I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to the Leaky Cauldron tonight."

I groaned. "Alice, I'm seriously not in the mood."

"Please?" She was persistent. "Mum knows it's you're birthday today and she's probably been in the kitchen all day making you're favourites."

I still looked wary.

"Rose, you _have_ to come. I already told my mum you were coming and if you don't show, she'll be really upset. You don't want my mum upset do you?"

I thought of Alice's mum – Hannah Longbottom. She was a sweet, kind, loving woman. She has always been really nice to me and I didn't want to upset her.

I sighed in resignation. "Fine. I'll drop by later."

Alice squealed and jumped up to hug me. "Oh Rose, you're the best! We'll have so much fun! You won't regret this."

When I got home, mum sent me an Owl saying that dinner tonight at the burrow has been postponed till Sunday. This made me even more suspicious but I tried not to dwell on it too much.

Ten to eight, I walked up to the Leaky. It was eerily quiet for this time of day. A persistent voice in my head was screaming for me to just turn around and go back but I refused to listen. I was a Gryffindor - brave at heart; I could get through this. Plus, I'd already promised Alice I'd be here and I didn't want to upset her mother either. I quenched the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and stepped into the pub.

"Happy Birthday!" A chorus of people shouted in the Weasley/Potter packed pub.

I groaned. This was just what I needed. I really wish I had just turned around.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart!" Mum came up to me and gave me a tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe how old you've gotten. Just look at you, all grown up and in you're last year of training. By this time next year, you'll be a certified Healer." Mum was looking at me with a watery smile with such immense pride in her eyes that I didn't have the heart to say otherwise.

A few seconds later my dad arrived.

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown up. Twenty years old already …wow." Dad had tears in his eyes. "I'm really proud of you Rosie."

I blushed. "Thanks dad."

He grinned and enveloped me in a big bear hug, which very nearly suffocated me to death. Luckily, James came to my rescue and dragged me away.

"Rosie! How've you been? We haven't had a proper chat in ages, you really should come by the flat more often," he chastised.

I let out a dry laugh. "Flat? James, you live in a bloody _penthouse_. And the last time I came to visit you, you had half-naked women prancing about." I shuddered. "That was bloody mortifying."

In fact, James lives in the same building as Malfoy. They both play for Puddlemore United. James is the star chaser and Malfoy is the star seeker. Witch-Weekly listed them as the top two most eligible bachelors in England. They are also two of the highest paid Quidditch players in the world. I'm not sure who gets paid more, but I'm sure it's pretty close.

James grinned. "What can I say? Women love me. They find me irresistible and simply can't keep they're hands off me."

"Right. You keep telling yourself that."

"I don't have to, women tell me that all the time. In fact, they screa-"

"James! I do not need to hear about you're pathetic excuse for a love life right now. I'd rather not talk about it."

James scowled. "You're lucky it's you're birthday."

"Whatever. Have you seen Al?" I asked, subtly changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere with Scorpius."

I paled. "Wait, _Malfoy's_ here?"

James scratched his head. "Err …yeah."

Okay Rose. Try not to panic. Everything will be fine. You just have to avoid Malfoy like the plaque and hope he doesn't notice you. Ugh, what the hell am I talking about, of _course_ he's going to notice me; I'm the birthday girl! Who the hell invited him here anyways. This is supposed to be _my_ birthday party and everyone knows I can't stand the wanker.

"Who invited him?"

James smiled sheepishly.

"James!"

"Well in all fairness, Al invited him too. Come on Rose, he's really not that bad."

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled.

He won't think Malfoy's such a great guy for long. Wait till he finds out he got me pregnant.

"Fine, don't talk to him then but at least talk to Al. He's worried about you. Why haven't you been returning his owls?"

I groaned. I knew Al would worry. He sent he me a couple owls this past summer to meet up and I really didn't want to, thus, I've been ignoring him. I suppose I've been ignoring James as well. James and Al are close friends with Malfoy and I didn't want to risk running into him. I wasn't sure if he remembered what happened between us that night but I just didn't want to trigger a memory in case he forgot.

Let me explain. The night Puddlemore United won the Quidditch World Cup; the team threw a massive party back here in England. James called me a hermit and said I needed to get out of my shell. He threatened to forcefully drag me out of my flat if I refused, so I relented and just went with him. I wish I hadn't. The party was _wild_. There were exotic dancers all around and stripper poles with topless women in stilettos swinging about. It was _revolting_ and I was absolutely disgusted. As to why James thought this would be an appropriate party to bring his female cousin, I will never know. Everyone knows James isn't right in the head. It's been a standing joke in our family that Aunt Ginny must have either been swigging back firewhisky while pregnant with James or dropped him as a baby. I honestly believe this may be true.

Anyways, back to the story. I got completely plastered that night and for some odd reason Malfoy and I just sort of gravitated towards each other. I can't clearly remember what happened so some of the details are still really blurry. I just remember that one minute we were sharing shots of firewhisky and laughing like idiots and the next; we were naked in his penthouse going at it like bunnies. I almost had a coronary the following morning when I woke up naked next to him in a bed I didn't recognize. I was mortified that I lost my virginity in a one-off with Malfoy. Thus, I quietly snuck out and wiped that scene from my memory, convincing myself that it was all a dream.

That is, until I found myself pregnant with his spawn.

"I'm sorry James. I know I've been ignoring you and Al and it's really not your fault. I've just been really busy with work. I'll go and talk to Al now if you'd like."

"Aww, it's okay Rosie." He ruffled my perfectly styled hair that I spent an _hour_ on as though I was five years old.

I smacked his hand away. "James, stop that! It took me forever to do my hair and you just ruined it, you prat!"

Upon hearing my outburst, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry made their way over.

"James, leave your cousin alone." Aunt Ginny scolded.

"Why? I wasn't doing anything, I was just showing some affection for little Rosie here," James grinned, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"James." Aunt Ginny warned.

James scoffed and shook his head. "Women," he muttered.

Uncle Harry chuckled but disguised it as a cough when Aunt Ginny glared at him.

"Harry birthday Sweetheart," Aunt Ginny gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, happy birthday Rose," Uncle Harry said. "You've grown into a fine young woman." He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks Uncle Harry." I could feel my face growing hot. I didn't do well with compliments. I always found them mildly embarrassing.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm just going to go and look for Al." I gave Uncle Harry a swift kiss on the cheek and went searching for my missing cousin.

I met up with Alice and her parents, thanking them for all they've done. Her parents really are quite lovely people. They're close family friends of ours and went to school with our parents, so I see them quite often during holidays and such. Alice excused herself to the bathroom and asked me to wait for her when I told her I was looking for Al. I think she went to beautify herself up a bit more in hopes of Al finally noticing her. Though knowing Al, he probably wouldn't try anything with her. Al has always been good friends with Alice and he wouldn't dare try to hurt her. I think he's just afraid to open up his heart and trust another girl again. I really wish I could tell Al how Alice really feels about him, but I know if I did, Alice would never forgive me and I value our friendship too much to risk that.

As I was waiting by the women's loo, a few of my relatives ran into me, stopping and chatting for a bit. Hugo came over slightly drunk and tried to give me the birthday beats, but quickly ran off as I threw a bat-bogey hex at him.

About fifteen minutes later, Alice had finally exited the loo and made her way over to me.

"Sorry I made you wait."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind really." I smiled reassuringly back at her. I knew she was really nervous about seeing Al, so I forgave her.

As we turned the corner, I spotted Al with Malfoy chatting up a couple of scantily-clad girls that I've never seen before. Alice and I looked back at each other, sharing similar weary expressions. I knew she didn't think much of the girls either. I swallowed and bravely walked towards them chanting words of encouragement to myself as I made my way over.

Ignoring Malfoy, I turned to Al. "Hey Al, how's Auror Training going?"

"Oh, hey Rose! Happy birthday!" He gave me a great big bear hug, the same as my dad, and gently kissed me on my right cheek.

"Training's been rough. Dad's been extra hard on me lately but I don't blame him," he shrugged. "I know he's just trying to toughen me up for the real world. I'll get through it though."

I could feel Malfoy's eyes on me but I determinedly held my gaze elsewhere.

"Hey Alice," He said politely upon noticing her next to me.

"Oh, …hey Al," she said quietly as a red tint appeared on her cheeks.

I turned to Al. "James said you were worried about me. I'm sorry I haven't returned your owls, I've just been really swamped with work lately."

Al sighed. "You work too hard Rose. You should really learn to give yourself a break once in awhile," he chastised.

"I know."

Just then, a pair of perfectly manicured nails wrapped themselves around my cousin's upper chest successfully dragging him away from us.

Alice's eyes darkened and she scoffed indignantly. "Honestly…," she muttered.

The hands belonged to a long-legged brunette with a slim waist and a generous bust. She looked like a prostitute in the micro-mini and four inch stilettos she was wearing. It still baffles me to this day as to where they find these girls. There must be a secret brothel hidden somewhere here in Hogsmeade. Alice and I should really look for it someday. I wouldn't be surprised if we find James, Al and Malfoy there, I bet their regulars.

I opened my mouth to speak but was instantly rendered speechless as a leggy blond (who I vaguely recognized as a Slytherin a year younger than me), launched herself against Malfoy. She was running her hands across his chest, nuzzling his neck and whispering seductively in his ear. I didn't miss the mischievous smirk or the subtle pinch he gave her on her left butt cheek. For some reason this made me boil. I was literally _shaking_. I had my fists clenched at my sides and I could feel my face burning. The famous Weasley temper was another trait, besides my fiery red hair and sapphire blue eyes that I inherited from my dad. We're generally a happy lot but if you ever get on our bad side - watch out. We. Will. Murder. You. No joke.

It took everything I had not to bash her pretty little head in against the floor and rip her hair out. I don't why I was so angry. It's not like I even like the git. I mean, come on, he's _Malfoy_. The biggest tosser there is. Back in Hogwarts, he was known as "The Deflorinator." He deflowered half the girls in our year and slept with girls regardless of their relationship status. He's a stuck up selfish arsehole that doesn't care about anyone but himself.

He _ruins_ lives.

Just look at what he did to _mine_.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"Oh Scorpy," giggled the blond as he nibbled her ear and gently kissed her neck.

Malfoy smirked. "Come on sweetheart," he said huskily. "Let me take you back to my place."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he then turned in my direction and winked at me. "Happy birthday Weasley."

I snapped.

"Seriously? Are you fucking _serious_? You're despicable you know that? You _disgust_ me. You have no sense of decency do you?"

Malfoy chuckled and put his hands up. "Whoa Weasley, calm down will you?"

"Yeah, just chill," piped up the blond.

"Oh, shut up you stupid bint!"

"Rose…," Alice and Al said synchronically.

I huffed. "You know what? Just forget it. Just forget I said anything. I honestly can't deal with this right now." My voice broke and my throat tightened.

Tears pricked at my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "You can do whatever you want Malfoy. I really don't care anymore."

I turned around and was about to leave but then Malfoy grabbed my wrist and turned me back to face him.

Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone before I could register it. "Rose…"

"I said forget it!" I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and left.

Heart thumping, I ran towards the women's loo and was just about to enter, however, a pair of rough hands grabbed me from behind and pinned me against the wall. Breathing heavily, Malfoy placed his hands on either side of my head and locked eyes with mine.

His gaze was intense. "Talk to me."

I lowered my gaze. "I have nothing to say."

He lifted my chin to get me to look at him. "Is this about that night?"

He remembered.

"It is, isn't it?" He laughed dryly.

I scowled. "Piss off."

"I _knew_ you'd be like this." He shook his head and sighed exasperatedly. "Look, I'm sorry I popped your cherry-,"

"Gerroff me!" I screamed, shoving against his chest.

How dare he! How _dare_ he speak to me like that? I refused to be treated as just another notch in his bedpost.

"I wish that night had never happened! You're a _scumbag_ Malfoy, I _abhor_ you,"

"Oh really?" He interjected. He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "that wasn't what you were screaming when I was fucking you're brains out."

I gasped.

I lifted my hand to slap him but his fast seeker reflexes kicked in and caught it just in time.

I fumed and screamed in frustration. "Aaarrrg! I can't believe I ever slept with you! That was the biggest mistake of my life. You're a bastard. I _hate_ you and I hope to never see you again," I spat with as much hatred as I could muster.

His eyes darkened. "The feelings mutual."

With that, he let go of my hand, turned his back on me and left.

I watched as he wrapped his arms around the blond, whispered in her ear, and left with her.

I instantly broke down in sobs and fell to the floor.

Alice caught sight of me and immediately came over.

"It's Malfoy, isn't it?"

I couldn't speak.

She sat down next to me and took my hand. "He's the father, isn't he?"

I nodded.

"Oh, Rose…"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, So I know it's been over a year since I've updated but I have a good excuse. My computer crashed (coincidentally after I let my cousin use it) and all the chapters I had written for my stories were lost. Of course, I was extremely upset since I spent so much time writing those chapters that I lost all motivation. Just last week however, I decided to make a go of it and am currently in the process of re-writing those chapters. I apologize for the wait and thank you to those who have reviewed and stuck with this story.**

**P.S**

**This was written entirely on WordPad, so if there are any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Next Day**

The next day I woke up with red rimmed and puffy eyes. I had virtually no sleep last night and couldn't stop tossing and turning. After the altercation with Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron last night, I immediately left and made some lame excuse about not feeling well and going home to get some rest. As soon as my head hit the pillow though, I couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy and what he said to me. I was bombarded with images of Malfoy with that skinny blonde. I couldn't stop thinking about them and what those two were probably doing at the moment. Those images tore a hole through my heart and no matter how hard I tried to get those images out of my head, I couldn't. Now, I was left with a throbbing head and a dull ache in my heart that wouldn't disappear. I hated how I let Malfoy affect me so much. Why did I even care about him? He was a cruel, heartless bastard that didn't give a damn about anyone, especially me. He proved that to me last night. God, I wish I could just stop thinking about him. I hate this!

I rolled over in my bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a hot shower. As I did so, I briefly glanced at my reflection in the mirror and cringed. I looked horrid. My skin was deathly pale, my hair was frizzy, my make-up was smudged with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks so that if anyone saw me, they would know that I'd been up all night crying.

Suddenly I felt nauseous and immediately bent over the toilet and started throwing up. I flushed the toilet and rinsed out my mouth to get the bitter aftertaste out. I gazed at my reflection intensely and swore to myself that I would never let Malfoy or anyone else ever hurt me again. From now on I was going to be the strong independent woman that my mother raised me to be. I could do this on my own. I lightly palmed my still flat stomach and thought about the growing life inside me. Although it was half Malfoy, it was still half me. That child was going to be a part of me and I was going to do everything I could to protect it.

Once I was refreshed and ready for the day, I started to boil a pot of coffee for myself but then stopped and realized that it probably wasn't best for the baby. I scolded myself for my idiocy and began assembling a more nutritious breakfast. As a soon to be healer I should have known better. As I sat on a stool in my kitchen sipping orange juice and finishing up the last remnants of my breakfast of eggs and toast, I heard a soft knock on my door. Wondering who it could be, I peeked through the peephole and found Alice fidgeting nervously outside. I sighed wondering what she could possibly want and opened the door. Knowing Alice she was probably checking to see if I was still alive.

"Hey Rose!" Alice exclaimed as she quickly composed herself.

"Hi Alice," I smiled welcoming her in. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just though I'd stop by and check on you." In other words make sure I was still alive and stop me from topping myself.

"Thanks Alice. How very considerate of you." I smiled tightly to show my disdain. I did not need to be checked on. I was perfectly fine.

"Rose, I was just worried about you. After what happened last night-...," she began a little hesitantly.

"Alice." I cut her off. "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need you or anyone else to be worrying about me. I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself," I said moodily.

"Rose..." She scolded lowering her voice. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I was just trying to be a good friend and I know you would have done the same for me."

I sighed defeated. "Sorry," I grumbled looking at the ground guiltily. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. It's just..." I took a deep breath. "Oh, I don't even _know_." I fell on my sofa and let out a deep breath of air suddenly feeling exhausted.

Alice looked at me critically for a minute before suddenly saying, "we're going out."

"What? No," I instantly protested. "I'm not going anywhere. I look like shit and I feel like shit, so no Alice, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh do stop feeling sorry for yourself Rose Weasley!" Alice reprimanded trying to drag me off of my sofa.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" She interjected. "The Rose Weasley I know wouldn't spend her entire weekend just lazing about."

"Hey, I wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing! I need this weekend to relax. I need _me_ time. I was going to spend the day resting in my warm bed in a a pair of comfy pajamas with a hot cup of coco and a good book to re-' I stopped rambling as I noticed Alice's skeptical expression. _Drat_ she was right.

"Fine!" I relented.

Alice beamed. "Great! There's this new boutique called Mystique that my mum was raving to me about. It's opening this weekend and it's all everyone is talking about and I think some retail therapy will do us both some good," she said excitedly.

I laughed. "Just let me grab my purse." I turned around and headed towards my bedroom. I found my small worn black leather purse sitting on my night table and immediately grabbed it. I met up with Alice at the front door and as I was about to step out, she looked at me aghast and blocked me.

"Please tell me you were not planning to step out like that."

"What?" I looked myself over and then back at her. I had faded blue jeans on and a grey v-neck t-shirt. What was wrong with what I was wearing? It was comfortable and it's not like I was trying to impress anybody.

Alice shook her head and looked grave. "Rose, you look homeless. Don't you have anything better to wear?"

I gestured towards my bedroom and showed her my closet. "You're free to look for yourself."

Twenty minutes later after my closet had been thoroughly ransacked, Alice emerged from my bedroom appearing grave.

"This is worse than I thought," she said grimly.

"Uh huh," I said tiredly. "So can we leave now?"

Alice walked up to me and held my shoulders firmly. "Rose, this is just sad. Your wardrobe is comprised of work robes and formal dinner wear. She gazed at me intensely as though to convey a message. "Rose honey, you need to get a social life. You can't keep living like this. Before you know it you'll be an old spinster and you'll have wasted your life away."

"I'm not-"

Alice held up a hand just as I was about to protest. "Just promise me you'll keep what I said in mind."

Grudgingly I accepted. "Fine. Now that we've established just how utterly depressing and pathetic my life is, can we leave now?"

Alice Rolled her eyes. "Yes we may and stop being such a negative Nelly. Don't worry Rose, after today you'll be a whole new you." She eyed my clothes with disdain. "Starting with you're wardrobe."

Standing in front of Mystique, the hip new shop in Diagon Alley, I started to have second doubts. They had a huge banner above the shop advertising their grand opening and had a showcase of beautiful garments and accessories in their display window. It looked quite appealing except for the fact that it looked like a wild herd of animals were set loose inside the shop. Looking through the glass windows, I could see that it was filled to the brim with customers. I inconspicuously took one step back in case of a hasty retreat, unfortunately Alice noticed and hooked my arm with hers in a death grip and dragged me inside the shop.

"You know me too well," I groaned.

"Like the back of my hand," she chirped happily.

"Oooooh, look at this!" She said enthusiastically holding up a beautiful white and blue sundress with a sweetheart neckline. "Isn't it lovely?" She gushed holding the dress against herself and peering through a dressing mirror prompt up against the wall.

I smiled "Yeah it looks great, you should really get it Alice."

She went silent for a second as though contemplating something, "Do you think Al will notice me in it?" She said quietly.

God, I could kill Al. "I'm sure he'd think you look great," I said as convincingly as I could. Truth be told, he probably wouldn't even notice but I couldn't say that to Alice. It would break her spirit and further depress her. Anything concerning Albus was always a sensitive subject with her. I had to be careful with my words.

"I think I'll get it," she decided putting it in her shopping cart. "Now as for you ..." She looked around and rifled through the rack. "Aha!" She held the dress against me. "Here, this would suit you," she said as she handed me the dress. It was a plain white summer dress adorned with red roses.

I frowned and scrunched up my nose. "Don't you think it's a bit cliche?"

"Why?" She looked at me like I was being mental. "Because you're name is Rose and that dress has roses on it?" She rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly."

I grumbled putting it in my cart. "I guess you're right."

We walked into another aisle where I was almost run over by a couple of witches who appeared to be fighting over a pair of shoes that were on sale.

"Bloody hell," I groaned rubbing my sore shoulder where I had just been brutally elbowed. "This place is a zoo."

Alice appeared to not have heard me. Instead she seemed entranced by a beautiful red silk lingerie set. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, another witch eyeing it as well. I blocked her and nudged her out of the way and quickly grabbed it and threw it to Alice. "You should get it," I said enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Alice, if you don't get it, I will buy it for you," I said sternly.

She laughed. "Fine, but If I'm going to buy one of these then it's only fair if you buy one too."

"No way! Are you out of you're mind? My dad would explode if he found out I owned something this provocative."

"Rose, you're twenty years old. You are old enough to make your own decisions. Besides, what are the chances of your father ever finding out?"

"True," I conceded, while rummaging through the pile.

"Five Galleons for a piece of string?" I said in disbelief, holding up a green contraption. It was made of silk and the outer layer was adorned with lace. It left little to the imagination.

"It's part of a set," she retorted handed me the matching bra. "See? And don't forget it's half price today."

I still wouldn't pay a galleon for this.

"I bet Scorpius would like it," she said with an evil grin.

"Alice."

"Well, it's true. In fact, I'm sure he'd _love_ to see you in it. Afterall, it is his colour," she said playfully.

I ignored her and contemplated whether or not I should buy it. I imagined this was something that Malfoy's tarts would wear.

"Oh, come on Rose, just get it. You need a nice set of knickers."

I was suspicious. "How do you know I don't already own a pair?"

"Because, I've already looked in your knicker drawer and you don't have any," she said evasively, not abashed at all.

I made a mental note to never allow Alice alone in my flat again. I did not want to know what that girl has been up to.

Alice dragged me up with her and we made a few rounds around the shop buying a few more items of clothing and necessities. Last, we entered the beauty and cosmetics section near the back of the store where we both separated briefly. I picked up a bottle of Sleekeazy's for my hair and coincidentally ran into dad who was buying the same thing for mum.

"Rose?" Dad said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Just shopping, you?"

"Running an errand for your mum _and_ looking for an anniversary gift. Think you can help?"

"Sure," I smiled.

I lead my dad to the jewelry section which happened to be quite crowded.

"How about a set of earring's?" I asked, pointing to a pair of diamond studs. "Mum would love these."

"I think your mum already has something similar to that."

"A necklace then?" I asked, pointing to a 10k white gold diamond heart necklace.

Dad peered at it closely and shook his head. "A bit too extravagant for your mum's taste."

I looked around a spotted a sterling silver charm bracelet. "How about this one?" I asked, picking it off from the self.

Dad followed my eyesight and smiled. "It's perfect. Thanks Rosie," He enveloped me in hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're welcome dad," I choked out as my air supply was cut off.

Dad released me and peered into my cart. "So, what are you buying today?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked, trying to hide my shopping cart. _Real smooth Rose._

Dad peered behind my back and lifted the skimpy green thong with his finger.

_Fuck._

"Rose Weasley! What is _this!" _He screeched, waving it in front of my face.

"Errr-"

"Don't tell me you were planning on wearing t-that-that thing!"

"Dad, I can explain."

We were starting to draw a crowd.

"Who is he," dad growled.

I gulped.

"Tell me his name Rose."

"Oh, hello Mr. Weasley," Alice interrupted, smiling pleasantly.

"Thanks for holding my shopping cart Rose," she said, taking the cart out of my hands.

"Wait, That was _yours_?" Dad clarified.

"Uh huh," she smiled.

"Does your father know you wear these things?" He asked, waving the garment in front of her face for emphasis, causing a few people in the crowd to snigger.

Alice flushed.

"Dad, Stop this! You're embarrassing us!," I scolded, ripping the thong out of his hand and throwing it in the cart. "You're not her father and I think Alice is old enough to wear whatever she wants."

"But, I wasn't-"

_"Dad_." I warned.

He sighed. "You're too much like your mother."

"Too right I am. Imagine what mum would think if I mentioned this to her."

Dad looked scared. "Well, alright then," he mumbled. "I suppose I'll see you two later." He kissed my cheek, nodded to Alice and left.

"Sorry about dad," I apologized. "And thanks for saving me."

She managed a weak smile. "Don't worry about it. But do you think he'll mention this to my dad?" She looked worried.

"I doubt it, but don't worry I'll talk to him," I assured her.

When we were ready to call it a day, we made our way to the check out aisle and waited in line.

"Scorpy, you'll buy these for me won't you?" I froze as I recognized that voice. Please dear Merlin, do not let that be him.

"Of course babe. Anything you want," he drawled.

The girl giggled. I turned around and groaned internally. It was him and he was still with that same irritating blonde from last night. I ignored them the best I could as they started getting affectionate and kissing each other tenderly. I don't know why it irked me but it did. I got this dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach and I didn't like it.

There were two cashiers at the check out, side by side and I was desperately hoping they would leave before they noticed me but as luck would have it, we got called at the same time and ended up standing next to each other at the check-out counter as the cashiers began scanning our items (they used their wands). Of course Malfoy noticed me straight away and for some reason he became tense. His blonde girlfriend though was completely oblivious. I glanced at her pile and wasn't surprised to find expensive looking jewelry, beauty items and of course skimpy lingerie, not that I can say anything since I was buying the exact same thing par the jewelry because of course I don't have that kind of money. I was still a student and although my tuition and living expenses were covered, I still depended on my parents for a monthly allowance to cover the necessities like food and clothes.

"Green is an interesting choice of colour," the cashier remarked, holding up the scandalous silk green lingerie set adorned with lace.

"Though I think green suits you," she smiled as she put it back down and scanned it.

I was blushing profusely and I chanced a glance at Malfoy to see his reaction and found him smirking and eyeing the undergarments mischievously with a twinkle in his eye. _'Bloody hell, I'm going to kill Alice'_, I thought, thinking of all the trouble it caused.

"Forty Galleons, five sickles and two knuts please," the cashier tallied, smiling at me pleasantly.

I shook my head out of my daze and cleared my throat. "Right. Of course."

I took my money pouch out of my worn black leather purse and felt Malfoy staring at it. I tried to ignore him as best I could as I started counting out my galleons. I felt heat flood my face as I realized I didn't have enough money.

To make matters worse, Malfoy's girlfriend seemed to notice and recognized who I was.

"Not enough money?," she asked, with an evil glint in her eye.

I ignored her.

"Wow. A Weasley that can't afford to pay for clothes? Shocking," she laughed.

"Tell me Weasley, what's it like being poor?" She taunted.

I continued to ignore her and handed the 30 Galleons I had to the cashier and asked her quietly to remove the lingerie set and Sleekeazy's hair potion that I desperately needed for my hair.

Her smile faded slightly as she did so.

"Rose!" Alice scolded next to me. "Don't do that. I can lend you some money."

"Alice please," I said embarrassed. "It's alright. I can always come back for them later."

Suddenly I heard the till chime and the cashier handed me my receipt and returned the thirty galleons I gave her earlier.

What...?

"It's alright miss," the cashier said with an embarrassed smile. "The gentleman before you insisted he pay your bill."

I quickly spun around and found him leaving the shop bickering with his blonde girlfriend.

I was horrified.

Please tell me that did not just happen.

Could my life get any _worse_.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? like it, hate it? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so instead of writing an entire chapter of flashbacks, I decided to write a brief summary of Rose's Hogwarts days. During her reminiscing you'll understand her relationship with Scorpius a bit better and therefore know where she's coming from. This chapter is more of a filler but I hope you guys like it nonetheless. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Conflicted**

It's been four weeks since I'd last seen Malfoy and I'm still reeling over the fact that he might possibly think I'm poor. What am I talking about? Of _course_ he thinks I'm poor!

Contrary to popular belief, my family is actually quite wealthy. Mum is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and dad is co-manager/co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Weezes with Uncle George. After the war, dad and Uncle Harry joined the Aurors at the request of then Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt to round up the remaining Death Eaters who had escaped capture. A few years later, once things had settled down, Uncle George approached my dad with a business proposition to run and co-manage the Diagon Alley location of WWW's while he opened up a second shop in Hogsmeade. After Uncle Fred's death at the end of the Second Wizarding War, business began to increase to the point where Uncle George was having difficulty managing the shop on his own. He insisted dad join him as dad was a Weasley and the shop must remain Weasley owned. Together, they were able to successfully turn Weasley's Wizard Wheezes into an enormous money-spinner with dad pocketing quite a bit of it's wealth.

It's difficult to overcome stereotypes however, and I'm sure his father has filled his mind with stories about our family and I'm sure none of them are good. When Dad told us stories about his school days, he would sometimes mention Malfoy's dad and how he was a bully. I remember dad mentioning how Draco Malfoy would poke fun at him for being poor and using withered second hand books and wearing hand-me-down robes. Dad still hold's a grudge against the Malfoy's and I can't say I blame him. Personally I think they're all a bunch of tosser's and I hope that my child will not turn out like that. I'm hoping that the Weasley genes will neutralize that trait. I also believe that the environment and how you raise and discipline your child will hold a greater presidence than a child's biology.

I sigh and lean back in my chair. I think back to that day in the shop and replay Malfoy's expression when he took in my scruffy purse. I think I saw a flash of pity in his eyes though I can't be sure. Malfoy is like a closed book, you just never know what he's thinking. Over the years he's learned how to mask his emotions perfectly. He wears this guarded expression 24-7 so you could never tell what he was feeling.

I remember back in the beginning of first year when Al and I had first met him. We were looking for a compartment when we stumbled upon Malfoy sitting by himself staring out of the compartment window. I remember feeling sorry for him because he seemed sad and lonely, so I decided to befriend him. He seemed hesitant at first to accept our friendship but he slowly opened up to us and soon we were all laughing and telling jokes and sharing our excitement for Hogwarts. Al and Scorpius hit it off right away and were consequently sorted into Slytherin together while I was sorted into Gryffindor with Alice and my cousins. Despite being sorted into different houses, I still spent time with Al and Scorpius during breaks and would sometimes drag Alice along with me. We'd spend the afternoons outside by the lake and tease each other mercilessly and sometimes I would tutor them if we had tests coming up. Grudgingly, I had to admit that Malfoy didn't require much assistance as he was almost on par with with me in academics. He was surprisingly smart which was shocking because I'd never seen him study or open a book.

Second year I starting hanging out with them less as I started to take my studies more seriously and from third year on, I stopped altogether as I made my studies my primary focus. Without realizing it, I had sacrificed my social life and the few friends I had made, stopped hanging out with me altogether and simply gave up the effort. When everyone was sneaking out or going to parties, I would stay in my dorm or study in the library to work on my essays or revise. Alice was the only one that stuck with me through it all and often accompanied me. She knew how seriously I took my studies and accepted that. I know I wasn't the greatest friend to her since I was always preoccupied but when she needed me, I made sure I was there.

In fifth year I was made prefect which made my parents awfully proud, especially my mother. She was the one that always drilled into me the importance of school and education. I don't think she realized just how much I took her words to heart.

My relationship with Malfoy became especially frosty that year. I would often catch him snogging different girls during my patrols and I would always give him detention. He'd argue and call me names which were quite hurtful and would sometimes leave me in tears, not that he'd ever notice since I'd always walk away before he could see them. In the hallways he would taunt me in front of his friends and other students and if Al wasn't around, he would get especially mean. I truly hated him then. He'd go out of his way to torment me and because of him I was labelled the school prude. People called me a book worm or frigid and he would often encourage them in the name calling.

Sixth year was the first time I saw him naked. He was in the midst of passionate sex with a curvy blonde in one of the empty classrooms on the third floor. As repulsed as I was at seeing what was happening, I couldn't take my eyes away from his toned body. The sweat glistened on his skin and I was entranced as drops of it made their way down his chest and back. As he thrust into her, I was awed at how his muscles would move. He was like a machine working in and out of her and as much as I hated it, I couldn't help being aroused. I felt like a pervert watching them and had to pinch myself to clear my thoughts. Instead of reporting them and giving them detention as I was supposed to do, I simply turned around and walked away. Though before I did, Malfoy lifted his head and locked his eyes with mine. I hurried down the hall mortified at being caught and contemplated going back and giving them detention but I was too embarrassed to do so. I had desperately hoped he wouldn't taunt me for it and surprising he didn't. In fact, he seemed to ignore me for those last few weeks of school and when I caught him again, I swiftly gave him a detention and reported him as I was expected to. This may be why he was passed over as Head Boy in seventh year. He certainly had the grades but he had a reputation for being a playboy and unfortunately the teachers got wind of it and had to pass him over for a better candidate.

Seventh Year I received my Head Girl badge along with my Hogwarts letter. Mum was ecstatic of course. Dad and Hugo congratulated me but I could tell they weren't very surprised. Malfoy seemed to detest me more than ever that year and I tried my best to ignore him and his hurtful jibes. It was Malfoy's second year as Quidditch Captain and thankfully he was more preoccupied with Quidditch than ever before. It was his last year and like James the previous year, I believe he was hoping to get scouted and picked up by a team (which is exactly what happened). As the months passed, I grew closer to the Head Boy Nathan Wood who also happened to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain that year. He was muscular, charming and attractive with his deep sexy Scottish drawl, dark hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He was gentlemanly and very sweet and after the Christmas Holidays, I began dating him which for some reason seemed to irritate Malfoy further. I suppose it had to do with Nathan being the Captain of the opposing team and with me being his girlfriend and that year being so important for Quidditch, I suppose I could understand that. The relationship between Nathan and I didn't last very long though as we were far too busy with school and Quidditch to spend time together and so at the end of April, we mutually parted ways deciding that it was for the best.

In May the final Quidditch game was held and Slytherin and Gryfffindor were playing for the championship. I had conflicting feelings on who to cheer for. On the Gryffindor team was Hugo and my cousins, but on the Slytherin team was Al. In the end I chose to support Al to the great annoyance of my dad. I felt sorry for Al since my whole family was cheering for Gryffindor and I knew Al desperately needed my support. So, on the day of the game, I stood in the Slytherin Stands decked out in Slytherin Green cheering for them like a maniac to the great amusement of Malfoy. Albus however, just seemed embarrassed. It was a brutal game and Malfoy seemed to be playing with greater vigor and confidence than I've ever seen before. In the end, Malfoy caught the snitch and threw a huge victory party in the dungeons afterwards. I was dragged to the party by Lily who threatened to hex me if I didn't go so I reluctantly went.

When I arrived, Malfoy was chugging down firewhisky and dancing shirtless on a table with a couple of scantily clad girls laughing like an idiot as his friends cheered him on. He spotted me and immediately jumped off and made his way towards me. He had this silly grin on his face and I could smell the firewhiskey off his breath as he leaned in towards me and kissed me roughly on the lips in front of everyone. There were cat calls and whistling and before I knew it, it was over. My face went beat red and I felt utterly humiliated. When Malfoy started laughing, I became furious and slapped him hard across the cheek and left.

And _that_ was my Hogwarts life in a nutshell.

I never thought I'd see the wanker again but as luck would have it, he got picked up by Puddlemere United and became instantly famous. James of course took him under his wing and they formed an instant brotherhood. As he rose to the top of the ranks, he grew in popularity with the girls and in no time at all, he became an international Quidditch star adorning the covers of every newspaper and magazine there was. Often I'd see him in pictures with beautiful girls hanging off his arm with my cousin not too far off with girls of his own much to the dismay of my aunt and uncle.

I looked down and rubbed my slightly swollen belly. If anyone told me a year ago that I would be in this predicament, I'd say they were crazy. With Malfoy being in the highlight of his career and with beautiful woman lining up for him, there is absolutely no way he'd ever give that up and settle down for a baby.

_Especially_ with someone like me.

"Rose?"

"Hmmm?" I spun around and spotted peering in through the doorway.

"Hlr. Pye is asking for you on the Ground Floor. Your cousin James was involved in a broom crash with a fellow team mate during practice and he requires your assistance immediately."

"What?" I jumped off my chair and raced down the halls and down the stairs to the Ground Floor.

"Miss Weasley!"

I turned to my right and spotted Hlr. Pye beckoning me over to him and into one of the rooms.

James and Malfoy were resting in adjacent beds covered in bruises and broken bones.

Hly. Pye handed me their charts. "Dittany has been applied over their wounds and they've just been given skelegrow, and strengthening potions. In ten minutes please administer a calming drought to Mr. Malfoy and apply the bruise removal paste over their bruises. After which, I would like you to stay and reevaluate their condition and record everything in their charts."

"Yes sir," I said obediently.

"Thank you Miss Weasley. I will be along shorty to see how you are doing."

I watched as Hly. Pye walked out of the room and let out a deep breath. I turned towards James and found him sleeping. Malfoy however had opened his eyes as I walked over to his bed. _Sneaky little ferret._

"Care to explain what happened?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Quidditch Weasley."

"I never liked the sport."

"You used to."

I looked at him astonished. "When?"

"In second year. You used to cheer for me and Al all the time."

There was a silent pause.

"Well, I was young and that was before I realized what a violent sport Quidditch is." _and before you got hit in the back of the head with a bludger, fell off your broom and almost died_, I wanted to add.

I remember that day vividly. It was near the end of second year and Malfoy was playing against Ravenclaw. It was his first year as seeker and he was playing extra hard to prove his worth on the team. He had spotted the snitch and immediately went after it without paying attention to his surroundings. He didn't notice the bludger coming towards him and after he caught the snitch, he was hit with brutal force to the back of the head causing him to fall off his broom and hit the ground hard. I had watched the whole thing in slow motion and I was in hysterics after it had happened. I was so sure he was dead and after he was rushed to the hospital wing, I never left his sight. Of course, Madam Pompfrey had tried to kick me out but I would always sneak back in using James invisibility cloak. I remember holding his hand and crying softly. I had felt so useless just sitting there and looking at his mangled body and not being able to do anything about it. I wanted to ease his pain and take away his suffering.

Malfoy shifted in his bed and peered at me more closely. I knew he was remembering the same incident I was. "Is that when you decided to become a healer?"

I shrugged. "Possibly. I'm not too sure." Okay this was officially weird. Since when did Malfoy and I start having civil conversations?

I cleared my throat and handed him a potion. "Now it's time for you to take this Calming Draught."

He eyed it distastefully. "Must I?"

"Yes." I said sternly raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms to show I meant business.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and brought the potion to his lips.

He took a sip and started choking. "That's bloody awful!" He said hoarsely, making a face. "It tastes worse every time."

"Yes well, it'll calm your nerves and help you relax so make sure you finish it."

"But, I'm already bloody calm!"

"Don't argue with me Malfoy. It's standard procedure and I'm being evaluated as we speak."

"Oh really?" He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Yes!" I snapped. I reached out for the bruise removal paste and started applying it to James bruises. Once done, I leaned down, softly ran my fingers through his hair and gently kissed his forehead. Removing my wand from my pocket, I took his vital signs and recorded them in his chart. Malfoy kept surprisingly quiet as he watched me do this.

I then walked over to Malfoy's bed and took his vitals as well, recording them in his chart with a quill and clipboard. Once finished, I turned to him and silently began working the paste above the bruises on his face and neck and as I lowered the bed covers to reach his upper chest and abdomen, my breath hitched. He was absolute male perfection. Of course, I've attended to plenty of half naked men before during the course of my training but for some reason Malfoy caused my body to react differently. I gulped and took a deep breath as I mentally prepared myself to do what I had to do.

"Like what you see Weasley?" Malfoy smirked.

I blushed. "Shut it."

My face grew hot and blood pounded through my ears as I lowered my hand and touched his chest with the barest of touches with my finger tips, directly applying the paste over a nasty cut and bruise.

He winced.

"Sorry." I whispered, afraid that I might have hurt him.

There was an awkward pause.

I continued to work the paste over the bruises and raw skin along his broad shoulders and upper body in silence. I started to feel uncomfortable though as the only cuts and bruises left were around his lower abdomen and nether regions. I hesitated, hand in mid-air.

Noticing my hesitation, Malfoy removed the bed covers completely, laid down and placed his hands behind his head, watching me with amusement.

"Go on." He smirked. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

_Bloody bastard._

When I still didn't move, Malfoy decided to take the lead and slowly lead my hand over his red and bruised abdomen and then watched me intensely as he lowered my hand even further, just above his groin. He then grabbed the tube of paste from my left hand and squirted more above his groin and watched me smother it over a nasty bruise below his belly button, just above the waistband of his boxers.

Sudden images of our night together flashed through my mind and I started to panic as I realized what position I was in. I tensed as I lowered my gaze and took in his hardened manhood. A flash of lust went through me and I felt heat and warmth flood to my core. I squirmed and tightened my legs uncomfortably and looked into Malfoy's darkened lust filled eyes. I realized he was getting off on this and I was shocked that I could alight that kind of passion from him with a simple touch. Breathing heavily, I tried to overcome the wave of desire that slowly began to take hold of my body.

"Rose?"

_James!_

I quickly removed my hands and straightened my features as I looked over at my cousin lying in the adjacent bed.

"Your awake!" I jumped up and rushed over to him. "Thank Merlin!"

"Is Scorpius alright?" James asked groggily, worry etched in his features.

_He's still not fully awake. Thank god._

"Yes, he's perfectly alright," I answered evasively, deliberately avoiding said boy's gaze.

"How are you feeling?" I asked to change the subject and because I was worried about him.

"I'm a little sore but otherwise I'm alright."

"Good."

Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps approaching and saw the door handle turn. Hlr. Pye entered surveying the room and it's occupants.

"Ah, I see your both awake. Good, good," He smiled. "How are you both feeling?," he asked grabbing the charts from their bedsides.

"Wonderful Sir," Malfoy replied.

"Fantastic," James yawned stretching his limbs.

Hly. Pye looked over at Malfoy. "I hope Miss Weasley treated you well?"

I fidgeted nervously.

"She was the best." He replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, not missing the double meaning.

"Glad to hear," he responded while taking their vital signs with his wand and comparing them to the ones I recorded in their charts earlier.

He turned to me and smiled. "You did well Miss Weasley. Keep up the good work."

I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding and smiled feeling instantly relieved. "Thanks to you Healer Pye. I learn from the best." I winked and smiled charmingly. Flattery always helps.

He chucked. "Indeed."

He then turned to James. "By the way Mr. Potter, your parents are waiting in the waiting room. Shall I send them in?"

James groaned. "Mum will be fawning all over me."

"So?" I snapped, placing my hands on my hips and taking an authoritative stance. "She's your mother James, of course she's going to be worried. Stop acting like a child," I scolded.

James rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "women."

"What was that?" I warned, raising an eyebrow.

James cowered. "Nothing," He said sheepishly.

I huffed. "That's what I thought."

I turned towards Healer Pye. "I think it best if I bring my aunt and uncle in myself and explain what happened, if that's alright?"

"Yes of course. I must be on my way anyhow." He nodded towards us and was about to leave but then turned back suddenly.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy? You parents just floo called and announced they will be along shortly."

"Thank you Sir."

Avoiding Malfoy's gaze, I exited with Healer Pye and found Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry waiting in the waiting room. I explained what happened and reassured them that James was alright. When they left, I slumped into one of the chairs suddenly feeling drained and exhausted. I closed my eyes and rested my head lightly against the back wall.

I rested my hands on my lower abdomen and thought about Malfoy. I was almost 3 months along now, entering my second trimester. I knew the right thing to do was tell Malfoy but I was absolutely terrified. What if he rejected me and the baby? What would his family say? What would _my_ family say? I imagine the Press will have a field day with this one and I cringed as I thought of all the shame it would bring to my family. A Malfoy and a Weasley together? It would never work. Though the Malfoy's reputation had dwindled during and after the Second Wizarding War, they had quickly redeemed themselves to their previous status upon Uncle Harry's Pardon after Voldemort's defeat. They currently held a high position of power and would quickly come to the defense of their son if anything threatened to tarnish his image (not that Malfoy's PR people wouldn't handle it first).

I imagine his family and PR rep would spin some story about me setting him up and purposely getting knocked up to goad him out of money which would be total bullocks because my family was already well-off as it is and I didn't need his money. In fact, by the time I gave birth, I'd be a Certified Healer (assuming I'll pass my exams) and once I start working, I'll have money of my own and be able to sustain myself financially. I could work part-time at the hospital and put the baby in daycare during that time. Healers make a good salary so I think three days a week should be enough to cover the living expenses and if I ever get into a rut, I know my parents will lend me money.

I relaxed as all these thoughts went through my mind.

Now, I just had to tell mum and dad. Mum would be extremely disappointed of course and surprised at how her daughter who's "so smart and level-headed" could have allowed this sort of thing to happen. I'm sure she'd then give me some speech about raising me better and dad ...well dad would just be furious.

In fact, he might just apparate right over to Malfoy's flat and avada him then and there causing the Malfoy's to retaliate for murdering their precious son/grandson, further fueling the Weasley/Malfoy rivalry. And then where would I be during all of this? Most likely crouching in a corner somewhere avoiding the accusing glares and pointing fingers of my family while I contemplated suicide during my father's incarceration in Azkaban.

_Drat_. This wasn't easy.

I sighed, slouching further in my chair, my thoughts now more conflicted than ever.

Today was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Ten to Six on the following day, I was finishing up my shift making final rounds in the hospital. I had overseen twelve patients today including James and Malfoy. James was released an hour ago on the promise of bed rest and continuing his potions (he refused to spend another moment in the godforsaken hospital). Malfoy, noticing James departure, insisted he stay longer and complained of residual aches and pains. I had to roll my eyes at that because he was perfectly fine yesterday and just this morning he was up and about flirting with the female hospital staff. I was almost certain that it was a ploy to simply get me alone with him. The prat was up to something, of that I was _certain_.

"Miss Weasley, please report to Reception on the Ground Floor."

_Huh? I wonder what that's about? _I thought as I heard my name announced over the intercom.

Slowly, I made my way to the Ground floor. Once I arrived, I headed towards the reception desk and turned towards the receptionist, a pretty 22 year old with dark chestnut hair (one of the girls Malfoy was flirting with this morning).

"Good evening Millie. I was told to report in?"

"Oh yes." She swivelled around in her chair and handed me a chart. "Scorpius Malfoy was asking for you."

"Oh? Is there a problem?"

She shrugged. "Said something about abdominal pain."

"Oh really?" I was skeptical.

"Well, to be honest I had a hard time focusing on what he was saying since he didn't have a shirt on," she admitted sheepishly.

_Sneaky ferret._

"He's the perfect male specimen," she dazed. "He's fit, that one."

"Oh please. I've seen better," I scoffed.

"Are you kidding?" She said in disbelief. "Have you seen his pecs? His abs? His body looks like it's been crafted by the gods themselves!" She exclaimed. Then she leaned back and sighed. "I'd give anything to get a piece of that."

I looked at her in horror._ Oh my god._

"Right...err...I guess I better get going now."

I turned around and headed towards room 22. I was fairly positive that Malfoy was up to something. I was sure that his story of "abdominal pains" was bogus but as a healer I couldn't deny that it could be a possibility. If I refused to see him and it turned out he really _was_ suffering and filed a complaint, well then bye bye to my career as a healer. His family was a major contributor to the hospital and made yearly donations so I had to make sure Malfoy received the _best_ treatment possible.

I had to be careful. Negligence was taken seriously at the hospital and if I was accused of that, I knew me being a Weasley wasn't going to stop them from sacking me.

As I reached his door, I cautiously looked into the room.

I spotted Malfoy instantly. He was laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. His hair was mussed and he was only in a pair of black satin boxers. He appeared to be deep in thought. Reluctantly, I stepped in.

"So, abdominal pains huh?"

He smirked.

"Got anymore of that _special cream_?"

"Why?" I looked him over. "You don't have anymore bruises."

"None that you can see."

I rolled my eyes.

"Malfoy, stop." I was sick of his games. Enough was enough.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything Weasley."

"You know _exactly_ what you're doing. I've had enough. You, me,...us," I said pointing between us with my hands, "It's not going to happen."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." I said crossing my arms.

"I don't believe you Weasley. In fact, I bet you'd give anything for me to fuck your brains out again."

I shook my head. "You're despicable."

He laughed. "Oh, come on Weasley! How about we make a go of it right here on this hospital bed?"

"My god, you really are delusional."

He got off his bed and made his way towards me. "Come off it Weasley. You and I both know your no prude."

"That's not what you used to say back at Hogwarts." I said heatedly.

"It's different now."

I was livid. "I see, so now that I've slept with you, I'm no longer a prude? Is that it?"

"Your being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not," I countered. "You resented me for so long because I was the exact opposite of you. I upheld the very values that you were fighting against and you hated me for it. While you partied and slept around, I studied and remained monogamous. While you failed, I succeeded. And, I suppose now that I'm no longer the _Virgin Mary_ and you're this big "international Quidditch star", that it's evened the playing field out a bit and you can have a go at me?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Weasley." He growled through clenched teeth.

"So, tell me, what happened to that girlfriend of yours? The blonde one?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he said looked irritated.

"Oh? Who was she then?" I was intrigued. They were certainly being quite affectionate with one another.

"A friend."

"I see, so do you do you sleep with all your "_friends_?," I ask making two quotation marks. "You two obviously enjoyed sucking face with one another."

"Merlin, you are so annoying Weasley."

"What? I'm curious-"

I was silenced as his lips roughly crashed down on mine. Slowly and tenderly, he moved his lips over mine and ended with a gentle kiss. Cupping my face with his hands, he moved away slightly and gently kissed around my face, starting with my cheek, chin and then my neck. He rested his head on my right shoulder.

Hoarsely, he whispered in my ear, "like I said before, you don't know what you're talking about Weasley. Don't presume to know me because I can assure you that you _don't_."

I was speechless. I could still feel tingles run up my spine from when he kissed me. Did he actually have feelings for me? Is it possible? Or was he simply playing mind games with me? I was so conflicted, I didn't know what to believe. I kept picturing all the beautiful girls I've seen him with and I knew there was no possible way I could compete. I wasn't his type. I wasn't beautiful or glamorous like those models he dated, I didn't have a slim waist or toned body like they do nor do I have any "special bed skills". To be honest, there was nothing really sexy or intriguing about me. I was just _average_. I lead a very mundane life, when I go to bed at 10pm, he's out partying and enjoying the nightlife. My life was simple and predictable while his was exciting and adventurous. We were like oil and water, complete opposites. We just wouldn't work.

I need to get out of here.

I took a step back and avoided his questioning gaze. "I have to go."

He grabbed my wrist. "Wait."

His gaze was intense and he appeared to be struggling with something.

I stared at him and looked down at his hand around my wrist.

Understanding the message, he slowly released his grip around my wrist and let go of me.

When I looked up again, his mask was back on and his features were hard.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, and before he could protest, I left.

As I left the room, I kept asking myself whether or not I made the right decision. My heart was telling me to go back and give him a chance but my logical side was warning me to stay away. I will tell him eventually about the baby when the time is right but right now I just need to think things through.

I just hope he doesn't _hate_ me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know Rose was a bit of a coward back there and she should have fessed up to Scorpius about the pregnancy, but you have to understand that she's a bit vulnerable right now and she's going through a lot at this point. It's hard for someone like Rose to trust trust a man like Scorpius. She's just trying to protect herself and avoid getting hurt. Rest assured though that he will find out soon and it may not be pretty especially when their families finds out. **

**Again, I apologize for any grammer or spelling errors. I've been writing non-stop today and my mind is a little fried at the moment. If you do spot any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them right up. Thanks.**


End file.
